clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Anastasia Huntington III
Anastasia Huntington III is the daughter of Lady Tremaine Huntington III and stepdaughter to J Huntington III. She is also the younger sister to Drizella Tremaine and older step-sister to Cinderella. Teenhood Anastasia and Drizella both aged up poorly and spoilt by their parents. They both aged up with the Hot Head and Mean traits. The sisters would bully Cinderella and get the best of everything, though Anastasia is the less mean sister. In the second Cinderella episode, Anastasia’s mean trait changed to romantic as she actually only wants to find her true love. Whilst at school Anastasia met a prince and also Cinderella's brother Grumpy White. While having dinner, Anastasia and Grumpy ended up flirting with each other. In episode 3, Anastasia and Cinderella seemed to be more friendly with each other as Cinderella knew what it felt like to lose a father. Anastasia also showed to still have feelings for Grumpy as she wanted to invite him to a ball her mother was holding for her and Drizella. Anastasia also met 4 princes whilst at the ball. Anastasia was informed by her mother in episode 5 that she would have to marry a prince and not Grumpy who Lady Tramaine was aware that Anastasia liked and wanted to be with. Anastasia was upset by this and joined Cinderella in the maze where the two hung out and talked about their issues - Anastasia having to marry and prince and Cinderella being heartbroken over Prince Alexander marry Drizella. Anastasia soon told Grumpy the news, which he didn't seem to take well as the two ended up arguing about, but still ended up having lots of love for each other. Grumpy told Anastasia if she doesn't want to marry a prince, she needs to stand up to her mother, which Anastasia took into consideration. In episode 6, Anastasia decided she wanted to spend her life with Grumpy and the two agreed to run away together sometime during the week after Harvestfest and the two shared their first kiss together. In the following episode, with the help of Cinderella's fairy godmother, Anastasia and Grumpy were able to run away together. Anastasia moved out of the chateau and moved into Snow White's Cottage to live with Grumpy as he lived there. Trivia *Anastasia's favourite color is pink. *She and her sister are mean to Cinderella, along with their mother. *She and her sister were spoilt with everything. *Anastasia secretly wants to have a soulmate and her mean trait got changed to romantic. *She seems to have developed feelings for Grumpy White. *Clare likes the idea of Anastasia and Grumpy being a couple. *Anastasia is less mean than her mother and sister. *She seems to have become friendlier with Cinderella. **The two now seem to now be good friends with each other. *Like Drizella, Anastasia has been forced to marry a prince and not marry Grumpy. *She had her first kiss with Grumpy and vice versa. *She ran away with Grumpy and moved into Snow White's Cottage, where he was living, in episode 7. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sister Category:Second generation Category:Cinderella Characters Category:Young Adults